Blooming Rose
by lovedimmitribelikov
Summary: Rose is in love with her mentor, Dimitri Belikov. They have a secret relationship what happens when Rose finds out she is pregnant but how can that be? Follow along to see how Rose and Dimitri handle the challenges of life. Starts in SK after the cabin never an attack.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is going to be my second story for vampire academy im going to be working on this one and finishing the other one as well. I do not own anything.

Chapter 1

ROPV

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...

I groaned and rolled over. It was 6:30pm and time for practice with Dimitri. It has been about a month since Dimitri and I have had sex at the cabin. Lately I have been feeling a little off. I was wondering how long I had until I have my period. I stopped my thought process and got out of bed to start getting ready for my day. I got in the shower and let the hot water run over my sore muscles Dimitri was a little rough during practice. I stayed in the the shower until the water ran cold. By the time I got finished dressing I was late. I ran all the way to the gym. Dimitri was laying in the middle of the mat reading his dreaded western book. " Twenty minutes late. Twenty extra laps."

"What! That's not fair." I stomped my foot.

"Would you like me to run with you."He asked folding the corner of the page and getting up. I nodded my head. We walked to the track quietly. Once we got there we lined up at the start line and Dimitri turned to me, "Get ready Get set.."  
"GO!" I Shouted and took off running Dimitri was right behind me. He passed me so I pushed myself faster. By the time the last lap finish line was coming up I was breathing heavily. But I had to keep pushing Dimitri was right on my hills I crossed the finish line with Dimitri just a step behind me. I slowed down and put my hands on top of my head. "That was your fastest time yet. Now its time to spar." we walked up to the gym and started to stretch. Once we were stretched we got into our defiance stances. Dimitri was the first to attack I dogged the punch he threw at me and landed a kick to kick to his stomach he grunted and grabbed my leg twisting he toppled me onto the floor he got on top of me trying to pin me down. Some how I got out from under him and jumped up. Dimitri was a step ahead of me and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over feeling excruciating pain in my lower stomach. Tears welled up in my eyes and I fell to the ground. Through the blurriness of my tears I saw Dimitri's frantic face. "Rose... Rose. Tell me whats wrong. I couldn't speak. I just sobbed. He lifted me into his arms and ran with me to the infirmary. "Rose! What happened to her." I heard Lissa yell. I didn't get to hear what Dimitri said as the darkness consumed me.

DPOV

I entered the gym and as always Rose was late its a good thing that I decided to bring my western novel with me. Lied on the mats and started to read. I had been reading for about twenty minutes when Rose decided to show up. Without looking up from my book I told her, "Twenty minutes late. Twenty extra laps.""What! That's not fair." Rose stomped her foot.

"Would you like me to run with you." I asked folding the corner of the page and getting up. She nodded her head. We walked to the track quietly. Once we got there we lined up at the start line and I turned to Rose, "Get ready Get set.."Before I could say go Rose Shouted "GO!" and took off running I took off after her and got right up to her until I could pass Rose surprised me by pushing herself faster then passed me I stayed slightly behind her keeping a steady pace. The last lap was coming up Rose pushed herself harder and crossed the finish line she slowed down and put her hands on top of her head. "That was your fastest time yet. Now its time to spar."I said. We walked up to the gym and started to stretch. Once we were stretched we got into our defiance stances. I was the first to attack Rose dogged the punch I threw at her and She landed a kick to my stomach which caused me to grunt I grabbed her leg and twisted she fell to the ground and I got on top of her I tried to pin her down. Some how she got out from under me she jumped up. I was a step ahead of her and punched her in the stomach. She doubled over holding her stomach. Tears welled up in her eyes and fell to the ground. I rushed over to her careful not to move her "Rose... Rose. Tell me whats wrong." I said she couldn't talk and she choked on a sob. I lifted her into my arms ran with her to the infirmary. I ran past Lissa and Christian. "Rose! What happened to her." I heard Lissa yell. I didn't have time to answer Lissa I just kept running to the infirmary. I felt Rose's head go limp. I pushed through the doors of the infirmary. Lissa burst in behind us. Dr. Olendzki rushed over to where I held Rose. "I want you to take her to exam room 3. I will be in right behind you." I when into the room and lied Rose down gently. Dr. Olendzki came up behind me. "Guardian Belikov can you tell me what happened?"

"Rose and I were practicing and I landed a punch to her stomach and she just doubled over and started crying then on the way over here she passed out. Dr. Olendzki pulled up Rose's shirt and proceeded to feel around her stomach then she turned to me and Lissa who I just noticed was standing behind me. "I'm giong to run a few tests and then I will come get you from the waiting room.

A/N

So guys thats the end of chapter one I will be updating every Thursday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RPOV

I could gradually hear noises there was this annoying beeping noise close to my head. I tried to open my eyes. I could see a bright light and the white of the ceiling told me that I was in the infirmary. "Shhh... I think she is awake." I herd a voice say. I turned my head to find Dimitri asleep with his head on the bed and his hand on my leg. I looked to the corner of the room to find Lissa, Christian and Adrian all staring at Dimitri and I.

" Hey," I croaked.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Lissa asked. I shrugged. I felt Lissa worry threw the bond.

"What happened?" I asked. She looked over to Dimitri who was still asleep and slightly snoring.

"You and Dimitri where practicing and you got hit and passed out." I nodded I remembered now. " We'll go and get the doctor."She said. She grabbed Christian and Adrian then walked out to find the doctor. I took the time to gently wake up Dimitri. I shook his shoulder and he groaned.

"Dimitri," I shook him again "hey you need to wake up."

"Roza?" he looked at me from where he was at the end of the bed and then he shot up . "ROZA! Oh thank God your finally awake."

"Hey, Comrade how long was I out?" I asked.

"You have been out for about 3 days. I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He looked at me with so much love that I teared up. Before I could tell Dimitri that I was fine and that I forgave him Dr. Olendzki walked in.

" I'm glad to see you are awake." She said coming over to me and pulling up the t-shirt to revile my stomach. Pushing around a little bit. I winced and she removed her hands.

" What's the damage Doc.?" I asked.

"Well you are going to have to be careful of where you take blows from now on especially if you don't want to lose the baby." I stared at her. I looked over to Dimitri and he had his guardian mask in place so I was not able to tell his emotions.

" But that's not possible. The only person I have had sex with is Dimitri." I said without thinking. My eyes where wide and I put my hands over my mouth. Dimitri was so shocked at what I had just said that his guardian mask slipped. She looked between us.

"I am going to tell you two this. Your secret is safe with me but if Kirova were to find out before graduation then you will be in some deep shit. For now it will be just between us. When I told you that you where pregnant I was assuming you already knew. I was wrong. Now, I have been doing some research on Shadow-kissed people. As it turns out the side affects from Vasalissa bringing you back is that it healed the mori part not the human,so inturn you are more of a mori than human." Through her entire speech all I could do was stare. " It seems I have shocked the both of you I will leave you to your selfs so that you may talk this out. Just stop by the desk to set up your first ultrasound appointment.

I placed a hand on my stomach. It was so weird to think about. There was a baby in my tummy. Im going to be a mother. I looked over at Dimitri. He still stood by the wall with his eyes wide and mouth open. "Dimitri please talk to me. What are we going to do?" Tears started to brim. He ran over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

" Roza you have made me the happiest person alive. I never thought it possible that we would ever be able to have a family. We will get through this okay. We have each other and I will always be here for you." He kissed me. He pulled me up to a standing position. " We should go to the receptionist. You have to tell Lissa and your friends everything." I stepped back and nodded. I kissed him and we walked out. I went by the receptionist. She looked at me and then Dimitri.  
"What day would work for both of you?" She asked.

"The second at 6 in the morning." Dimitri stated. She nodded and we went in to the waiting room where Lissa Christian and Adrian sat.

"Hey guys I think we need to meet up after classes and talk bring Mia and I'll bring Eddie we are going to meet at Adrian's after class." Everyone nodded and we all parted ways to go to our classes.

A/N

Here you go the second chapter Depending on how far I get in the next chapter I might upload it tomorrow. Plz review. thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The vampire day was just starting and the first class would be starting in five minutes. As always I was going to be late and guess who's class I have.. yep that's right Stan.. this is going to be fun. I walked across campus to where Stan's class was held. I tried to sneak in but as my luck would have it I was caught. " Miss Hathaway! What a wonderful surprise. You have finally decided to show up." He said sarcastically. I walked over to my seat. And let the torture begin. As class went on I was called on constantly. At one point I sort of yelled at him resulting in my dismissal from the class. As I waited in the hall I saw Dimitri coming down the hall.

" Rose what are you doing out in the hall?"

"Well I was getting picked on by Stan."

"Guardian Alto" Dimitri corrected.

"Whatever.. He would not stop calling on me so I my have voiced my opinion by yelling." I said lowering my head. He shook his head at me.

"What am I going to do with you? Come with me we have to go see Kirova." I started to panic.

" But we can't." I said grabbing his arm.

" That's not what I meant Roza. We need to tell her your pregnant and make sure we have everything set up for your classes." I slowly nodded and we continued walking. He smiled at me then as we neared Kirova's office he slipped a Guardian mask on. We walked into her office and for the first time ever I was afraid of what would happen.

DPOV

As we walked into Headmistress Kirova's office I took my spot by Alberta against the wall. " Miss Hathaway, why are you in my office." Kirova said. I spared a glance at Rose. I had told Kirova and Alberta that Rose had something she wanted to let them know about, but I did not tell them what it was about.

" I …. I 'm pregnant" She whispered. Beside me I heard Alberta gasp her guardian mask failing her. She shot a look at me but I kept looking forward.

" Are you sure?" Kirova asked. Rose just nodded her head. " Then I have no choice but to take you out of classes."

"What? You can't do that if you do I wont graduate." Rose shouted. Alberta moved from the wall and walked over to Rose's chair.

" I am sorry to interrupt but we don't have to do that. She can stay in classes and for her combat classes Dimitri and I can work with her with specialized training. We cant afford to loose a female guardian." Kirova nodded.

" I guess you are right the only thing about that is she will not be able to take her trials so she would not be able to graduate."

" She has real world experience she does not need the trials to say that she is capable of defending the Mori." Alberta stated.

"You are right. Miss Hathaway I suggest that you head back to your classes. During your combat classes Alberta and Dimitri will meet you in the gym. You are dismissed." Everyone nodded and stood to leave. Rose turned back to Kirova.

" Do you mind if we could keep this between us and the teachers and guardians?" Kirova nodded her head. Rose turned and walked to the door. Rose headed to her second class as Alberta and I headed in the direction of her office. We slowly walked through the commons to reach her office on the other side. When we walked in she sat behind her desk.

" Okay have a seat Guardian Belikov have a seat. We need to make a specialized work out. I can show you some of the workouts and training I learned while I was pregnant." My eyes must have been wide because she chuckled and then said " Yes I have been pregnant. The same thing happened to my husband and I though we didn't have the age gap as you and Rose." I just knew my mouth was hanging open.

in

" Are you saying you are shadow-kissed?" She shook her head.

"No but my husband is. It works both ways. There is the Mori part that is stronger in the ones that have been touched by shadows. My daughter was a surprise and we have to keep her powers hidden from the school. Your child will live a normal life but it will be tough." I nodded my head glad she decided I was worthy of this knowledge. " Now it's time for us to me Rose at the gym."We stood and proceed to go to the gym.

RPOV

The classes up until Combat where a blur. Eddie ran up to me, " Hey Rose you wanna be my partner today?" I shook my head no.

" I think I am training with Alberta and Dimitri from now on. I'll explain more tonight. You have to come by Adrian's room after school." We continued on to the gym. Once we arrived Dimitri and Alberta were waiting by the door. I told Eddie bye and walked up to Dimitri " Hey comrade, you ready. Where are we going to practice?" Dimitri walked to the second gym that was used when we practiced with steaks. Alberta walked over to the center of the mat.

" Rose I want you to stand in front of me. We will be doing low impact training. The first thing I need you to do is punch my hands then we will move to kicking your range should be fine but when you start to get a baby bump then your range of motion will decrease. The lesson continued on and Dimitri was a demonstrator. After all of that I was sore. I have one more class I just have to get through this class and then I would be home free.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

RPOV

My last class was slow. The novices who were in my combat class were whispering, trying to figure out why I was not in class. Soon enough the class was over and I was heading towards Adrian's. I walked through the commons. Jessie started my way but I picked up my speed and reached Adrian's room before he caught up to me. I didn't think that he saw were I went so I looked out the window just to be sure.

" Hey Rose what the hell are you doing?" Adrian said. I jumped.

" Oh nothing, just looking." We walked from in front of the windows to the living room area. Everyone looked at us as we walked in. "Hey guys what's up?" They just shrugged. I walked over to where Lissa sat with Christian and wedged myself between them. Eddie and Mia where sitting on the floor close together. Adrian took the recliner. Eddie was the first to speak.

" What's up Rose?" I took in a deep breath

" Well, I... I'm pregnant." Everyone gasped. Lissa looked at me. Hurt burned through the bond.

" Why didn't you tell me you where with someone. I thought u could trust me." Tears started to brim in her eyes.

"Lissa I couldn't. If anyone was to find out we would have a bigger problem than we do now." I explained. " If ya'll can keep this to your selves I will tell you who I have been seeing and who the father is." Lissa and Mia shot up and looked at me expectantly.

" The guy I have been seeing is someone older and we have been fighting our feelings for a while. The knight of the attack was the first night that we let our feelings show and he finally let go and that's where this one came from." I said pointing at my belly.

" okay but you still have not told us who the dad is." Lissa said.

"I'm getting to that part just give me a minute."i said getting frustrated. There was a knock on the door. Eddie stood and went to answer the door. We waited while Eddie retrieved our new guest. Dimitri walked in and came strait to me pulling me up and into a kiss. Everyone else was speechless. Dimitri pulled away and looked away.

" I thought you told them." He said pulling me close. He sat on the couch and pulled me into his lap.

" I was getting to that part but I kept getting interrupted." I said with a huff. Mia was the first to recover, besides Adrian who already knew about us.

" How is this possible he's Dampair just like you. There is no way to have a baby that way. You would have to be cheating on him. Plus he is to old to be with you that is illegal because you are not yet 18."

" would you shut the fuck up and let me explain?" I asked. She looked scared for a second then decided to sit down. Eddie pulled her close to him. I eyed him and he just smiled. " okay now where was I.. oh yea Dimitri is the father of this baby. We are able to have children because I am shadow kissed. For some odd reason when I died Lissa healed the mori part of me not the human."

" So you are saying it's my fault ?" Lissa asked in a harsh voice. She stood there shaking and I knew it was the darkness but I could not risk taking it with the baby. I didn't know how it would affect him/her.

" Oh Lissa. No, no, no, this right here," I said taking her hand and placing it on my belly, " this is a gift. We thought that we were never going to have kids. I would have done anything to give him kids and now because you loved me enough to bring me back, we can. And you get to be auntie Lissa." She seemed happy by this and gave me a big hug.

" Thank you,Rose. You always know what to say." She gave me a final squeeze and then backed up. She looked at Dimitri and I could see him visibly stiffen. " you sir have a lot of explaining to do. You knew better than to get involved with a student." I silently laughed Lissa sure did know how to make a person squirm. " Now you better behave until she is 18 and do not hurt my Rose." Christian, who was quiet up until now stood up.

"Welcome to the family of misfits. I know you will make our Rosie a happy girl." That got everyone to smile. After that everything started to wind down and the drama of the day was finally taking its toll on me. I yawned, and kissed Dmitri.

" Hey comrade, do you think you could take me to my room. I am so tired. He nodded and picked me up bridal style. I called good night to my friends and makeshift family as we headed out the door. He set me down out side the door. We walked in silence to my room. It was on the other side of the mori dorms so we had a while to walk. It was a comfortable silence. We reached my room and I turned to him. " would you like to come in for a moment?" he nodded and shut the door behind himself. " Roza what are you going to do Lissa and the darkness?" I shrugged

" All I know is that it is bad for the baby and for me. I don't I should tell Lissa just yet. She might take it the wrong way." He nodded. He looked at the watch. I knew he would have to leave soon for his shift.

" Roza I have to go my shift is about to start." he walked over to me and gave me a kiss. Then he bent down to kiss my stomach. " I love you."

" I love you too." I said as he walked out the door. I was laying on my bed for about 15 minutes after Dmitri left when there was a knock on my door. " hang on im coming." I got up and unlocked the door to revile the person be hind. "Mom?"

A/N

sorry guys about the late update I have not had time to write any. But here you go and I own nothing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Previously:_  
I was laying on my bed for about 15 minutes after Dmitri left when there was a knock on my door. " hang on im coming." I got up and unlocked the door to revile the person be hind. "Mom?" _

"What are you doing here?" she looked me up and down.

"Rose, I have herd some things around and I am hoping they are not true."

"What have you herd? I asked. I led her over to the desk chair and I sat opposite of her on the bed.

" I have herd that you are pregnant."

" yes I am pregnant." I said in a whisper.

" Oh Rose, how could you be so irresponsible. Do you even understand how you have ruined your life? "She was just rambling now. I had to get her to listen to me I don't know what I would do if she was disappointed in me

"Mom, please let me explain." I said as the tears started to flow. She nodded. " I am not the whore that everyone thinks I am. I have only slept with one person and only once. The reason we did not use protection is because we thought that it was not possible for us to get pregnant."

" Rose there is always a chance to become pregnant when with a Mori man." she explained.

" I know that but I have never been with a Mori man. I have only been with a dampair." She gasped.

" There is no way that is even possible."

" The only reason it is possible is because I am shadow-kissed. That means that in the car accident Lissa used spirit to bring me back to life witch in turn healed the mori part of me. This is why I am able to conceive with another dampair."

" okay. I guess that makes since but are you going to keep the baby."

" Mom I can't give him/ her up this is a miracle this should not even be possible. We are going to raise the baby together, him and I." I let out a big yawn and she sighed.

"I guess I should get going and let you and my grandchild get some rest." I got up and gave her a hug. "Rose, don't make the same mistake as me. Be there for him or her. I love you my sweet rose. Good night. She gave me one last hug and left. I got ready for bed. I went to sleep shortly after I fell to sleep.

DPOV

My shift was almost over and I was tired. I had to wait until the next person showed up before I could leave. Spring Break was just around the corner and I had talked to Lissa about us going to Russia so that Rose could meet my family. We worked out the details of who was going and where everyone would be staying. My mothers house had been expanded recently and she has added a suite type of living space for guests so we decided to stay there. Roses birthday was on the third day of spring break and I was hoping to... I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of someone walking up to me. I turned to find Janie Hathaway. _Oh shit._ " I am here to take over the next shift."

"Okay does Rose know you are here?"

"Yea I just came from there I'm guessing you know about her pregnancy and all?" she eyed me.

_Oh god she's toying with me. She knows I am the father. _ I nodded. " Do you know who the father is?" She asked. _ She knows and is toying with me. She just wants me to admit that I am the father. _ I nodded again. " Then tell me who it is."

I took a deep breath. " I am." She looked at me wide eyed. Then I realized that she really didn't know and I just let the cat out of the bag. Her face turned red. " Guardian Hathaway please let me explain."

" NO!" she yelled. " You are seven years her senior,and if that was not enough then on top of that you are her mentor. I am all for dampair and dampair relationships but you could not have waited until she had turned 18?"

" It just happened." She shook her head.

" That was how it was with her father. I was just 18 and had got my first assignment in Turkey. That's where I met him. We hit it off and then I ended up pregnant. We had to give up our relationship because people did not approve of it. So we went our separate ways. I just don't want her to end up having to give up the life she wants with you."She took a deep breath. " Just promise me that you will not leave her and that baby. They need you.".

" I will never leave her she is my life and that little baby is our miracle. I would have given up having children to be with her. And now we don't have to make that sacrifice." She sighed. Then nodded.

"Take care of them." she said before she walked to check in for her shift. I slowly walked back to my room. I got to my room and Tasha stood at my door.


	6. Chapter 6

AN- Sorry guys about not updating. I have had a lot of things going on. I do not own the characters.

Chapter 6

RPOV

I was awakened by the banging on my door. I stood up and slowly walked to the door and opened it. Lissa stood there looking giddy. " Lissa what is so important that you had to wake me up before I even have practice?"

"We are leaving for spring break today." I looked at her questioningly. " yea I know we don't technically get out for three more days but I got it approved that we could leave early. I decided I was taking you somewhere for your birthday. So we have to get you packed." She rushed over to my closet and we started packing.

"Does Dimitri know that we are leaving early?" I asked.

" Not yet Christian is on his way to tell him." I nodded and continued to pack. We talked about what I was going to name the baby and what we were going to do after graduation. Once we finished packing. We went by Lissa's room to get her luggage then headed to the landing strip.

CPOV

Lissa woke me up and told me to pack then go tell Dimitri to pack and meet her, Rose and the other guardians at the landing strip. I packed quickly and then I headed to Dimitri's. As I walked I thought about how Rose was going to get through this. She didn't know but Lissa and I are going through the same thing sort of. Lissa is pregnant. We wont be having the ridicule that Rose and Dimitri have. We have two people who will be needing more protection. Where we are going in Russia, to Baia, where there where a lot of strigoi attacks. I reached Dimitri's room and knocked on the door.

"One minute." said a feminine voice. Oh this is not good. The door opened and the last person I thought I would see stood on the other side.

"Aunt Tasha." I just stared at her.

" What are you doing here Christian?"

" I'm here to tell Dimitri that we have a flight to catch. And that Rose is waiting on him." She giggled.

"Well he told me that he was coming to be my guardian."

" He can't he has a baby on the way with someone else. He is not leaving her to go with you." I said storming into the room. Dimitri lay on the bed asleep with nothing on but a sheet. I walked over to him and set him on fire. He stood up and tried to put the fire out. Patting himself down, I finally took the flame off of him and punched him. " How dare you. You have a baby on the way. Why would you do that to her. To them." I said yelling at him. He looked at me confused.

" What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you and Tasha had sex and you didn't even think what it would do to Rose. We are leaving now. I suggest that you get dressed and pack. And you," I said turning to Tasha, " You are to leave and do not come back around Dimitri until you have learned to control yourself. You should never have come here." Tasha looked at me shocked.

" You can not tell me what to do. If he wants me here then I will be here." she turned to Dimitri and stared him in the eyes. " You want me to stay don't you."

" Yes, I love only you Tasha." He replied in a robotic voice.

"That is not how this works. You can not use compulsion to get what you want. Now leave. I never want to see you around again." That was one of the hardest things I have ever had to say. She was the only family I had left. Then it dawned on me that I had a family with Lissa and Rose. It may not be perfect but it was still family. She just stared at me so I took her arm and dragged her to the door then slammed the door in her face. " Now you get up, get dressed and pack. I will expect you to tell Rose and apologize." I said.

"Christian you have to know that I didn't do anything with her. I would never do that to Rose. Please believe me." I shook my head.

"Get packed we head out in ten minutes."

DPOV

Christian stood by the door while I packed. It took me about eight minutes to get everything I needed. We walked to the landing strip in silence. We arrived to the landing strip to find Tasha yelling. As soon as she saw us she took off in the other direction. We walked up to see Rose crying and Lissa as well. Christian ran over to Lissa and held her to him. I started to walk over to where Rose was and she had the saddest eyes. When I reached for her she turned away.  
" Why would you do that to me, to us. Why with her." she sobbed.

"Roza please let me explain." She looked at me trying to decide if it was worth it to let me explain. Just then Alberta came by telling us to board the plane. Rose pulled away form me as we walked to the plane. My only thoughts were _ what have I done._ We finally got everyone settled on the plane. Lissa and Christian sat in the middle with two guardians with sitting in front and behind them Alburta and Guardian Volkov. He and I graduated from St. Basils the same year. He was better known as David.

I walked to the back of the plane where Rose sat and tentatively sat beside her. As the plane was taking off we didn't say a word. Once we were allowed to unbuckle and move around is when I turned to Rose. "Roza, please you have to believe me when I say that nothing happened. She compelled me to think that I was going with her. To agree to be with her." I was starting to ramble. She placed her hand on my arm.

"Dimitri I believe you but that doesn't make what she said and did any better. I don't want you to be around her ever again. If you can't do that then we can't be together."

"I will never see her again if it means I can have you and our child then it will be done." I placed my hand on her belly. I could feel the barley there baby bump. She smiled and kissed me. She laid her head on my shoulder and we drifted off to sleep wrapped in each others arms.

TPOV

How dare my own nephew telling me to never come around again. Dimitri will be mine one way or another. I raced over to the landing strip. Rose stood by Lissa talking. The guardians were setting up and getting everything into the plane. This is my chance. I walked up to Rose and she looked at me. "Hey Tasha."

"Dimitri will never be yours. He has agreed to become my guardian and have my children." She had tears in her eyes.

"NO! He would never do that."

"Well Bitch it has." just then I saw Dimitri and I took off. I knew he would not come after me. I finally reached the cabin I was staying in and took out my phone. I dialed the familiar number, he picked up on the first ring.

"Tasha, what a long time it has been. Why the call now?"

" I need you to get rid of Rose Hathaway. She is with your son."

"That's all I need to know. It will be done." The phone call ended. Now all I have to do is wait.


End file.
